Harry Potter and the Blood of the Innocent
by L.N. Scott
Summary: A muggle who can do magic? Hermione has a twin? A prophesy of of founders and elementals. Meet the heirs. And what the hell is innocent blood?


Harry Potter and the Blood of the Innocent  
  
By: L. N. Scott  
  
Prologue  
  
"No... Harry, RUN! Get the hell outta here NOW!" Harry turned around and immediately saw a vibrant girl shielding him from a venomous green light, and a piercing laugh. Voldemort. As he observed the girl who was staring at him with clouded eyes, his first thought was, Mum? No, this wasn't Lily Potter. True she had red hair as Lily did, but while Lily's was a wavy, dark red, this stranger's was a rich orange, streaked with gold. It looked like liquid fire. Maybe it was Ginny Weasley. No, Ginny's hair was shoulder length, not to her waist. The girls eyes weren't like any Harry had seen before. They weren't Lily's gorgeous green, or Ginny's warm brown. They were silvery blue. The color of the sky swirled with the purest of silver. They flashed red every few seconds. They stirred a far away, forgotten memory. He noticed that she held a silver sword encrusted with what looked like emeralds. It was a beautiful sword. She looked about his age. Then she screamed as she was dragged into the shadows by and unseen creature.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Damn, he thought. I have to help her. His body pumped full of energy, he sprinted towards her. Just as he was reaching her something loomed in the distance. His eyes widened with fear as the shadowed beast stepped into the light. Out of the realm of shadows stepped the worst creature Harry had ever seen. In was brilliantly snow white and had the shape of a ten foot tall bat. It had nine inch long talons and it's face was horrible. Dark, blood red fur matted the muzzle of the animal. It's eyes..... it's luminous eyes were just like hers..... the girl's. The swiftly changed to bright red as it roared, revealing it's yellow dagger-like teeth. The girl was unconscious about a yard away. The beast flapped it's giant wings and soon was hidden in the mist. Then, from out of nowhere, it shrieked and dived towards Harry. The girl , somehow revived, shoved Harry out of the way and drove the sword deep into the beast. Then, like another force had over come her, she yanked the sword from deep inside the animal and turned to Harry with a cruel smile on her face. She pushed the sword into Harry with a look of horror tinged with triumph. Harry felt his the dream slipping away from him. The girls face transformed into that of the animal and cried out it's final words as Harry's blood covered her hands. "Harry Potter! Fear the Heir of Slytherin! She will side with the Dark, destiny will confirm this!"  
  
At that moment, 15 year old Harry Potter woke up with a start. Tears were in his eyes and he began to vomit. His lightning-shaped scar was searing with pain.  
  
Unknown to him, 15 year old Aurelia Flame was wide awake, blinking away tears. Her hands was soaked in blood. She was bleeding without a wound.  
  
Chapter 1: A Jaw-dropping Jinx, Murderess and Puzzle  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning at the Dursley residence, but to it's inhabitants, the day was anything but sunny. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were all terribly nervous and twitched at the slightest noise. Harry Potter, on the other hand, should have been grinning ear to ear with happiness. Today, he was going to leave the Dursley's to go spend the rest of the summer at his friend Hermione's house. Yet, something dark was tugging at the edge of his mind. The dream. Who was that girl? He had never seen her before. She seemed to have radiated power, kind of like Dumbledore.  
  
He remembered last summer when he had a dream about Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard ever. Yet, after the dream, he had been able to forget about it quite easily at the mention of the Quidditch World Cup. No matter what he though about now, wouldn't budge his dream. He needed to tell someone. Maybe Sirius... No, Dumbledore said that Sirius would be extremely busy over the summer. So, he decided to tell Ron and Hermione when he got to Hermione's house. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
At 5:00 PM, a pleasant knock on the door was heard. A vein thobbing in his neck, Vernon Dursley opened the door. He saw something then proceeded to say, "Potter is not leaving this house and he should be thankful for that..."  
  
Then.... his jaw dropped to the ground.... literally. Then he promptly fainted and the remainder of his family flitted into the kitchen in fear. Ron Weasley strolled in looking very pleased with himself. "Clever little charm, isn't it Harry?"  
  
"Ron, you thick idiot," Harry gasped. "We're not supposed to do magic over the summer! Especially in front of muggles!"  
  
A clever, bossy sort of voice answered Harry, "Now Harry, Ron would never use magic on a muggle (err.... I hope not!) unless he had permission to do so. Professor Dumbledore said that we were allowed to use magic if the muggles gave us a hard time. Anyway, Ron, you should be ashamed of yourself! Doing the jaw-dropping jinx without being provoked! Anyway, let's get your things and get moving. Have you two both finished all of your homework? What did you think about the Dryads potion essay for Snape? What about the History of Magic essay on the discoveries of the Heirs of the Houses...."  
  
Harry and Ron both pretended to be asleep. Hermione did not look pleased. They decided that the wisest path was to listen to Hermione and grab all of Harry's things. "Err, Hermione? How exactly are we getting to your house?" Harry asked timidly, taking a brave stab at conversation.  
  
At this, Hermione swelled with pride. "A portkey. Professor McGonagall taught me how to make one for extra credit and she gave me permission to make one to go to different places. Okay you guys, now we all have to touch this coin and hold on to Harry's things. It's set to go in 5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Get up gel, you ungrateful brat," growled a fat old woman to a young girl. This woman was know as Ms. Prissilla Bigler and the young girl is Aurelia Accendrere. Ms. Bigler had greasy black and gray hair and squinty eyes that made her resemble a hippo. She was 54 and Aurelia's foster parent. It was well known that the only reason that Prissy Bigler took the girl was that she was given some money to help raise her. She never let the girl forget that. Aurelia was a hotheaded teenage orphan girl with wispy waist-length white-blonde hair and unusually bright, swirling silvery-blue eyes. She had learned at a very young age to hide her true feelings and always felt like an outsider to the world. Her thoughts trailed to the dream. God, the choices. Who was that black-haired boy with those eyes? They seemed so real, so intense. He had the most unusual scar. Like lightning. Why did I kill him? Then she remembered the madness that had overwhelmed her that convinced her to kill. Her thoughts were shattered when her guardian spoke again. "Go on. Get to school and be quick about it."  
  
So she left. At school she was teased and bullied. On her arrival a heavily perfumed blonde who was plastered with thick make-up strolled up to Aurelia. "Hey, bitch. How's your mother today? Oops, I forgot, she's dead, isn't she?"  
  
Oddly, instead of punching Heather in the face, Aurelia looked deathly calm. Her hair sprung up and curled into billions of fiery ringlets that seemed to have a life of their own. Her eyes flashed scarlet red. She was not aware of this, but the rest of the school seemed to notice it. Aurelia looked at the now terrified blonde with piercing, burning hatred in her eyes. She pointed a single finger at the doomed girl and cried, "Oh yeah, Heather? Well, I've got two words that I know you're just dying to hear. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A green light shot out of her finger and Heather dropped to the floor, dead before she hit the ground. Holy shit, where the hell did that come from? she thought. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that all of the people around her had also dropped to the floor as well. She checked Heather's pulse. There was none. Oh God, I killed her! I've got to RUN. Run, run, run....  
  
* * *  
  
"Albus, Minister Fudge claims that he has something important to tell you right now," a neat and prim Professor McGonagall informed Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"He does, Minerva? Well, send him in now, I suppose," the twinkly eyed man replied.  
  
A blustery man stormed into Dumbledore's circular office. He had a look of great stress on him. "Albus! Please, you've got to help me! I know we quarreled a bit last year, but this is important! Yesterday, we, the Ministry tracked someone using the um," Fudge began to whisper. "The um, Avada Kedavra curse being used." Fudge cleared his throat and continued. "Now, we went to the spot where it occurred immediately. We found a 15 year old girl, Heather Janstone, dead and all people within a 10 meter radius of her stunned. Thirty people stunned! Naturally, even though I still do not believe all of that nonsense that You-know-who has returned, most of them believed it was the work of him, or someone just as bad. But, when we revived the survivors and asked them what they saw before we wiped their memories, they had a different story. They claim this girl, Aurelia Accendrere, a girl at their school was being bullied by Heather. They claim that her white blonde hair curled and changed bright orange. They even said that her eyes glowed red. I mean, that sort of thing is usually not possible, especially by a 15 year old. That sort of black magic is only done by adult dark wizards, not young girls. But, all of the witnesses swore under the influence of Veritaserum that this was the story. Anyways, this Aurelia turns to Miss Janstone and without a wand, or any knowledge of witchcraft that we know of, merely pointed at her victim and cried, "Avada Kedavra" and killed Heather. Aurelia then disappeared from the crime scene."  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk looking extremely puzzled. How is it possible for a muggle to do magic any time, let alone without a wand? Her hair and eyes changed color? How peculiar. She performed and apparently knew the killing curse, without a wand. Not only that, but she had been powerful enough to stun 30 more people at the same time. I've only heard of that happening when Slytherin himself was at the last battle against Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. What made him most confused was, how come she had never been offered a place at Hogwarts? Muggle-borns aren't unusual, but why didn't we detect magic from her earlier? " Cornelius, my advice is that you track her down, stun her, then bring her here to me so that I can examine her."  
  
"Yes, of course Albus! Thank you so much for your help! I should have thought of that... yes... that is obviously the most logical thing to do..." Minister Fudge trailed off.  
  
Chapter 2: Hermione's Twin  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at an empty house. Ron and Harry looked around the extravagantly furnished room. They had never suspected that Hermione was rich, but on the other hand, they didn't know much about Hermione's life outside of Hogwarts. Rich, lush scarlet was splashed everywhere: the thick, soft velvety oriental carpets, the cushy sofas around the room and the glowing, maroon scented candles. A baby grand piano was near the center and a huge digital television complete with cable and a DVD player was visible as well as the surround sound Mini Disk player. Ron who had been poor all of his life and Harry, whose Aunt and Uncle had locked him in a cupboard nearly all of his life were struck with awe.  
  
Hermione nervously broke the silence. "I hope that you guys don't mind that Mum and Dad aren't going to be here until the day before school starts. We can use a portkey to get to Diagon Alley later. Gertrude and the rest of them will take care of the cooking, cleaning-"  
  
"Who's Gertrude?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
Hermione blushed, not wanting to sound like spoiled, rotten Malfoy. "Our head housekeeper and maid, but that's not what you should worry about. I have a twin sister. Emily-well she calls herself "Sky" is a bit different. We're twins, but we aren't alike at all in any way, physically or in any other way. Nothing like the way Fred and George are. She's the dreamer, the creative beauty. I'm the ambitious, intelligent, plain-looking twin. I'm careful and cautious. She's daring and reckless. I'm a witch. She isn't magical, at least she claims that she has a divination talent. She's believed that ever since I gave her the most idiotic books in the world, Unfogging the Future, Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate yourself against Shocks and Are you a Seer?: 10 Easy steps to see if you are a Diviner. I swear, she is more into that rubbish than Pavarti and Lavender, if that's even possible. I can't believe those books were what she wanted for Christmas. Anyways whatever you do, be careful around her. She already tried to commit suicide twice by sleeping pills, but that's not what I'm talking about. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I'm not entirely sure that she is on our side! I mean she would be a perfect vessel for You-know- who! She's close to me, and I'm close to you, Harry. I could almost swear that she was carrying a vial of blood one day. Only dark potions require the use of human blood! Perhaps, if she is a seer, the Dark Lord would want one on his side! God I hope Sky knows what she's getting into! I mean-"  
  
"Talking about me Hermione?"  
  
Harry, Ron and a very scared looking Hermione turned around to face the infamous Sky, Harry and Ron both instantly understood what Hermione meant when she called Sky the "creative beauty". Silky, chestnut brown hair framed her tan heart-shaped face. Her violet eyes were surrounded with the longest eyelashes that the boys had ever seen. She was the same height as Hermione, had long, slender legs and a cute, ski-jump nose with a dash of freckles. Her tight, spicy green, low cut sun-dress made it obvious that she wanted attention to her large, perky breasts and that she wasn't wearing a bra. Moving gracefully towards them, she beckoned to Hermione once more. With those pretty eyes narrowed into catlike slits, she questioned, "What were you saying?"  
  
With her hand caught in the cookie jar, Hermione fumbled through her mind for an excuse. She didn't need one. Harry, who had an idea, changed the subject. He smiled his dashing smile that would melt steel at Sky, then smoothly said, "When Hermione told us that she had a sister, I didn't imagine that she would be as beautiful and attractive as you are. I'm Harry."  
  
Hermione and Ron were surprised that the shy, innocent Harry had mastered the art of flirting. Making mental notes to ask him about it later, they stared at Sky. Smiling flirtatiously, Sky answered with poise and grace, "Charmed to meet you Harry, I am Sky as you no doubt have realized. Is your redheaded friend the guy my sister talks about even more than you? What's-his-name? Ron?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me. She talks about me a lot, does she?" Ron joked, watching Hermione blush an embarrassed shade of crimson red.  
  
Regaining her regular composed self, Hermione retorted, "I do not, Sky! Ron, Harry, don't take Sky seriously. She's joking and she is going to shut up now, isn't she?"  
  
"Now don't worry, sister dear. I won't tell them your little secret. Anyways, I must go now. I'll see you around, Harry," Sky said coyly with a mischievous glint in her bright eyes as she left the room, eyeing Harry seductively.  
  
"I'll see you around, Harry," Ron mimicked in a high-pitched screech while blowing a kiss to Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
After everyone had put away all their stuff in Hermione's spacious mansion (Ron and Harry each had their own bedroom, bathroom, a walk-in closet and personal butler), they decided to hang out at Hermione's tropical pool. Ron goggled at Hermione in her bright red skintight bikini as she snuck looks at him. Harry, annoyed by the staring and the fact that they wouldn't just ask each other out decided to try and start a conversation. "Hermione, why didn't you ever tell us about Sky before? And why are you so convinced that she is in league with Voldemort, err You-know- who?" he added hastily, looking at Ron and Hermione's flinches.  
  
"Like I said before, Sky has always been a little um, odd. She goes into trances and she says she makes predictions. Well, she told me one of them. And, um, well it was in rhyme form," she said biting her lip.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked even more confused, but Hermione looked slightly annoyed. She explained it to them. "Harry, there are two levels or kinds of seers. There is the Dove level. This level lets them make only a few predictions in their life and those predictions are unexpected and not remembered. The also are in normal words. Like the one that Trelawny made. She is only able to achieve Dove. But, next is Tiger level. They are able to predict as many things as they desire. Also, they are conscious of their predictions. Their meanings are more hidden. They are in verses of rhyming poetry. Honestly, you two are the ones that take divination! That was one of the first things we learned last year, remember?! Anyways, there have only been twelve other Tiger levels ever recorded. Five of them used their knowledge for the dark arts, or helped a dark lord. Four were killed by dark lords. The last three were driven insane by their knowledge and committed suicide. Not pretty. You can guess why it's regarded as a curse to possess such knowledge. She could be very dangerous to you Harry, especially. I needed to protect you guys."  
  
Harry, absorbed by the discussion asked, "What was the prediction she told you?"  
  
Hermione had a small smile on her face. "I would never forget the words. They are ingrained in my brain. Well, part of it even I don't understand. Here it is:  
  
The four heirs will meet again.  
  
For the great battle will soon begin.  
  
The slippery, cunning heir will be silver-blue eyes.  
  
Her magic will be the sun, in it's fall and rise.  
  
The heir of the witty and smart  
  
Will have the waves ingrained in his heart.  
  
The brave, courageous heir,  
  
Will rule the weather, lightning and air.  
  
The last, most important heir, patient since her birth,  
  
will have the magic to control the earth.  
  
Innocent blood is what flows within her.  
  
The blood that is craved by the white, stained red fur.  
  
The impostor, the poisonous snake.  
  
Is waiting for that blood to take.  
  
The evil can only be vanquished when  
  
The old magic begins again.  
  
That's the prediction. By the heirs, I believe that she might almost mean the Heirs of the Houses. The descendants of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Who they are though, I have no clue. Except the heir of Gryffindor. I'm sure that that is you Harry."  
  
"But how can I be?! I don't have control over the weather! Or lightning or air." Harry protested.  
  
Hermione looked shrewdly at him. "Well, fine. We'll see whose right in the end."  
  
"Well, anyway, there's two thing in there that remind me of something that I need to tell you guys. "Silver-blue eyes" and "white, stained red fur" were both in the dream- no nightmare that I had last night."  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell us before? We could have helped you! When were they in this dream?" Hermione asked, slightly peeved.  
  
"Well this was my dream..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, what's one for sure way of finding out if someone is a death- eater?" Ron said.  
  
"That's easy. The Dark-mark. All we need to find out if one of them is on Sky," Hermione answered. "I think you should be the one to find out Harry. I mean she seems to like you best of all of us."  
  
"But maybe that's what You-know-who told her to do! I dunno if it's safe for Harry," Ron argued.  
  
"I'm fine Ron! Seriously, I'm not a first-year! I can deal with her," Harry protested. "Anyways, I have an idea. We'll all go to the cinema (Ron looked puzzled. "What's a cinema?") and you and Hermione hang out together and I'll take care of her. She'd be more likely to anything if it were a smaller crowd."  
  
"Okay Harry, you go ask Sky to come and I'll ask the chauffeur to get ready the limousine. Ron, come with me, okay?" Hermione said matter-of- factly.  
  
Harry went up one of the three sets of stairs swirling up to the second floor. He stared at the Sky's fuchsia door and formulated exactly what he was going to say.  
  
* * *  
  
Hidden Tiger-  
  
We received Your latest prediction. Now, Silver Snake asks for any information relating to Phoenix Wings, Jade Owl and Red Squirrel. Do not fail or else. We are watching you.  
  
-Tarantula  
  
I burned this letter like the others. Again, for the zillionth time, I thought about what an idiot Lucius was. I swear, these code names were so dumb. Also, even if someone found the letters, they'd be able to tell who we were talking about in a nanosecond. Except for me. "Jade Owl" is my meddling sister. If only she realized that one of the reasons I am helping him is her. "Red Squirrel" is Ron, her beloved boyfriend. "Silver Snake" is him and "Tarantula" is Lucius. And Harry is "Phoenix Wings". God, I wish I didn't have to help him, but if I didn't, Hermione would be dead. He needed to convert or kill someone very close to Harry for his latest plan. So I let him choose me. The only other options were Ron, Dumbledore ("Bumblebee"), Hagrid ("Tall Giant"), Sirius Black ("Midnight Dog"), Remus Lupin ("Moon-howler") or any of the other Weasleys: Arthur ("Red Ant"), Molly ("Plump Elf"), Bill ("Wise Goblin"), Charlie ("Dragon Tamer"), George ("Little Devil One"), Fred ("Little Devil Two") or Ginny ("Shy Kitten"). Percy ("Horned Beetle") had joined our number soon after Mr. Crouch's death. The ambitious fool. Percy had been told that his family would be spared because they were pure-bloods. Fool. He no longer cares about the so- called "purity of blood". All his mind cares about is the death of Potter. I am a muggle, and I am at the same rank as Lucius. He said that I could choose 3 to remain safe from his wrath if I joined his number. If not, they and more would perish. I chose Hermione, Dumbledore (He seems the most likely to be able to stop him besides Harry.) and Ginny Weasley. Ginny has been in several of my visions. I don't know exactly why, but she stands off to the side, smiling with Hermione at a group numbering four. I only know one of them. Harry. There is a girl, Harry's age, with rich, fiery curls. Her eyes reminded me of something, like a far away dream. Silver-blue and vivid. Also two younger ones. About eleven or twelve. A young, Asian boy with intense, focused black eyes and long, dark hair. Last was the girl. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, yet I cannot remember what she looks like. There was a pure white light around her. There was definitely something wrong with her. Something different seemed to flow through her like liquid light.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts. There was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it, annoyed, because I specifically told Getrude not to disturb me. And there was Harry. What was it about him? Something about him makes my heart flutter at the sound of his name, or at his voice. Maybe I also would at his touch. I don't know. For me, love is just a game. At least it was. "Hey, I was wondering, if you don't already have plans, if you could come with me to the cinema? Hermione and Ron are going together, finally. So, what do you think?" he said with a small smile.  
  
"How can I refuse? Going with the famous Harry Potter and all?"  
  
Harry looked a little upset. He said, "That's probably why everyone thinks I'm some famous snob. I wish more people could like me for being Harry, not for being the "Boy-who-lived"."  
  
"Sorry Harry! I didn't mean that. I was only joking, but that's horrible. All of the people that really like you do because your kind, sweet, brave, amazing and," I said with a foxy smile, "for being dead sexy! Honestly Harry, Hermione made you out to be some awkward, skinny, shy, innocent little boy. When and how did you become such a flirt? " I asked eagerly.  
  
"That would be revealing my secrets, but let's just say that my cousin Dudley had an interesting fifteenth birthday bash. Also, everyone has to grow up sometime. What's that?" he said looking at the pile of charred ashes that remained from that letter.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend- I'm burning all of the things that he gave me. An old love letter," I said, lying though my teeth.  
  
After leaving the Golden Laurel Manor, we stepped into our white limousine. The chauffeur, Winston smiled at us as he drove to the theater. Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting next to each other on the ride, asked quietly if they could sit alone. Both of their cheeks were flaming like the sun. "No problem, me and Harry will be fine," I said.  
  
"Harry and I," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
As Hermione and Ron headed into the theater, I was struck with a wild, mad urge to do something very spontaneous. Taking Harry's hand, I whispered into his ear, "Hey, let's go somewhere else. I know a great place right by the ocean where we can hang out instead of a stuffy theater."  
  
"Sounds great," Harry replied. "Lead the way."  
  
We left the theater and walked to the limo. "Winston, can you give me Davie?" I asked the driver, watching Harry's confused face. "My motorcycle," I mouthed to him.  
  
We both jumped onto "Davie", my bright red motorbike. I have got to tell you, there's nothing better than the wind in your hair, the smell of the beach in you nose and the touch of a guy that you really, genuinely like whose arms are around your waist. Soon, we were at the private beach my dad owned. Okay, we are in Britain, so the water is still pretty cold and there aren't white beaches, but with the oddly clear star-spangled dark blue sky and the eerie song that seemed to come from the moon, it was actually pretty romantic. "That motorcycle is brilliant, Sky! It's almost like flying, on a broom I mean. Where'd you learn to ride like that?" Harry breathed.  
  
"Actually, I had to learn in secret! It's sort of illegal for me to ride without a license. But I am pretty good," I admitted. "So what do you thing of this place?"  
  
"It's gorgeous, like you," Harry murmured, placing a white rose into my chestnut hair.  
  
He leaned down to kiss me. At first he gently placed buttery kisses on my lips, eyelids and nose. Soon, our tongues were dancing and the passion intensified. My hands were in his wonderful, messy black hair. He caressed my face in his soft hands. The night was going perfect. Until he had to butt in. The dark tattoo that he burned into my arm was glowing charcoal black. I was being called. I screamed out in pain. Harry saw the mark, looked in disgust, and pulled out his wand.  
  
Chapter 3: Another Death to Save Potter  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the girl who was sitting angrily in his office, bound to a chair with ropes all around her. She was frail and weak looking, yet those terrifying eyes of hers strongly reminded him of something. Her white-blonde hair was lank and was curled in tangles and snares. Her eyes stared at him defiantly, though for some odd reason, she completely trusted this white-haired stranger. "Why am I here? Let me go, now! I swear, I did not kill Heather, although I don't regret her death. Let me go!" she snarled.  
  
"Yes, you will be set free after you answer a couple questions," Dumbledore said with the blue fire dancing in his eyes. "What is your name and when were you born?"  
  
"I was born Aurelia Accendrere, after my mother's surname, but my legal guardian is Ms. Prissilla Bigler. I was born January 13, 1986," she answered in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Who were your parents?"  
  
She looked as though she swallowed a lemon. "If you must know, my mother, Leila Accendrere, was raped at the age of 16 while on a visit to London. She nearly died from abuse and after the ordeal she became mentally disturbed. She died three days after my birth from suicide. I have no idea who the murderer and rapist my father was. That's why I don't have his surname. Only bastards are named for their mothers," she added in a bitter voice.  
  
"My last question is," he said looking into her mysterious eyes. "what would you say if I told you that you are a highly magical being? A witch?"  
  
"I'd say prove it," she answered with cunning shrewdness in her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore held his pine wand in his hand and pointed it at ceiling. When he whispered "Avis," a fountain of singing songbirds erupted out of the tip of the wand. Aurelia still didn't looked convinced. "Okay, you can do the average cute little magic act. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Not impressed, eh? Well there are more types of magic besides charms," said Dumbledore with a slight grin under his billowing beard.  
  
He then proceeded to turn into a bumblebee then back again telling Aurelia that this was Transfiguration. Aurelia looked quite amazed when the headmaster vanished into thin air (or perhaps it was thick air, she didn't know). But none of them compared to the last bit of magic he performed. "Potions," he said, "is one of the most complicated magical arts, though many believe that all that is needed is mixing ingredients, stirring and such. Many do not believe that it is magic. I will show you one of the most complicated potions know to a wizard... Veritaserum."  
  
Dumbledore held the clear liquid in a small vial. "This potion makes the drinker tell the truth. If you believe me after this, you shall meet the Potions Master, your future teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Please take a sip of this please," he said, then watched her swallow down the watery liquid.  
  
It burned her throat as it traveled down like whiskey, but within a few moments she felt bliss wash over her and complete calmness. "Tell me exactly what happened this afternoon with Miss Heather," Dumbledore's voice echoed though her head.  
  
The words spilled from her mouth. "When I got to school she started teasing me about how my mother was dead. Usually I would make some catty remark or punch her in the nose. Suddenly, everything seemed to be clear. I needed to say those words, I didn't know why, but I just had to. I felt the green blast erupt though my finger and then, the next thing I knew, she was dead."  
  
"Are you a witch?"  
  
Aurelia watched the words form in her mouth. "Yes."  
  
By now, the small sip of Truth Potion had worn off. She stared amazed at him. "Okay, I believe you. Tell me all about your world. There's so much that I want to know."  
  
"Actually, I had the liberty of having a wand made for you while you were stunned. I trust that you'll find it useful," he said as he handed her the wand and watched her awe. "Seven and one thirteenth inches. Stiff. Thorn apple wood. Contains one dragon heart string from a rouge Hungarian Horntail."  
  
She gripped the wand and green and silver fire lit up the room. She was ready to do magic.  
  
* * *  
  
"Guess what Professor McGonagall? The Minister said I'm innocent!" Aurelia practically screamed in delight. "That's fantastic! I love Hogwarts and all of this catching up over the summer. It's so much better that when I was with that Muggle hag."  
  
"Don't say that," Minerva McGonagall, the brilliant Transfiguration teacher warned. "Anyways, I need to tell you, your results came from Flitwick, Binns, Sprout, Trewlawny, Hagrid, Sinstra, Wick (Ancient Runes), Enigmina (new DADA teacher) and Snape. For learning all of the material from Year One to Four in one and a half months, you did well above average in most subjects. These are based from marks out of 100. From Flitwick you got an 86%. I still am amazed at your interest in you History of Magic classed. Especially the old founders and past dark wizards. You got a 95% on Binns' exam. On Sprout's you got an 83%. For Divination, you barley passed. A 76% needs to be brought up. From Hagrid, you received a 90%. Sinstra gave you an 88% and Wick gave you an 85%. Enigmina commended you for receiving a 93%. As for the mark for Potions, that surprised me very much. Severus usually is very unfair when it comes to grades, except for a few of his favorites. He even wrote a comment. "Aurelia is a very promising student, a good model for others the other idiots I have to teach. I hope that the magic of the simmering cauldron has appealed to her, as she has great talent in this very complicated branch of magic." He gave you an astounding 100%. Do you enjoy Potions, Aurelia?"  
  
"Very much. I love it. It is my favorite subject. Does this mean I get to begin my Fifth Year with all of the kids my age?"  
  
"Yes it does, but don't you want to know what I gave you?"  
  
"Of course. What did I get?" Aurelia pressed.  
  
"A 97%. Well done! Anyways, as I promised, now that you are officially caught up we will go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies. Here take some floo powder."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What in the name of Merlin happened, Harry?" Ron practically shouted.  
  
"Well, after we left on her motorcycle-"  
  
"What were you thinking? She could have been luring you to You-know- who! She might have planned to kill you herself. A gun or knife is just as effective as Avada Kedavra you know," Hermione growled.  
  
"Well she wasn't trying to kill me. We went to your beach and err-"  
  
Ron finished for Harry. "Snogged. Really Harry, why do you get to go off and snog the babe on the beach?"  
  
"Because you already have Hermione! I heard from Winston that when he arrived and opened the door you two were glued to each other," Harry said watching them both look at their feet, blushing redder that Ron's hair (if that was possible). "Everything was going fine, I mean, for a second I really liked her. I was about to forget all of that rubbish that you said about her, but then the dark mark burned on her arm, so I took out my wand. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going anywhere when she said, "Sorry, Harry," and held a round, silver ball in her hands. Then she disappeared."  
  
"Brilliant," Hermione breathed. "Of course, she can't apparate to the dark lord's side because she isn't a witch. That ball was obviously a port key. She's probably been spying for him for ages. At least she can't come back into this house. When Professor Dumbledore received our owl, he sent some people to keep out house safe with some complex spells."  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't stun her while I had the chance. I feel so stupid," Harry moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault! Anyways, only three more days till school starts so I thought that we might go to Diagon Alley today. So you know what to do, touch the pebble," Hermione stated.  
  
They all felt the familiar jerk as the port key sucked them to Diagon Alley.  
  
* * *  
  
Sky arrived at Lucius's hidden chamber just on time. There, she stood out like a pinprick of light in a sea of darkness. All of the other death eaters were in black robes while Sky was in her little hot red mini dress. She scanned the crowd like a hawk. There were two new members. She only knew one of them. Draco Malfoy had been several times by her from a distance. The other was Severus Snape. Sky didn't know that Snape was spying, but someone else in the room seemed to know.  
  
Then, the trap door entrance to the chamber opened and Voldemort stepped out of the darkness. He was tall and chalky-white. Long, spidery fingers clutched his thirteen inch yew wand. His mad, blood-red eyes looked around the room and sneered when he got to Snape. "Whatever are you doing here, Severus?" he hissed.  
  
He looked at his right-hand man, Wormtail, who got the message. Whispering under his breath, Wormtail muttered a curse and Severus was coiled in tight ropes in a matter of seconds. Snape looked livid and Draco Malfoy looked horrified as the Dark Lord began to torture his favorite teacher. "Where were you, Severus, on the night of my re-birthing? Where exactly do your loyalties lie? Lucius even has a story about how you had been a spy for Dumbledore when you found out we were going for your schoolboy crush, Lily Potter. Do tell me everything, for the longer you talk, the longer you live." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Severus Snape, however, was a lot more braver and cunning than he seemed. "What did you expect?" he breathed. "That Dove Level teacher, Sybill Trelawnly, made a prediction about how your downfall would be by a Potter boy. I'm only human. I wanted to be on the winning side. I'm sorry, but it's in my Slytherin blood. As for the re-birthing party, well, if you wanted a spy on Dumbledore, it would be very suspicious if I left, wouldn't it? Especially since Potter escaped again and notified Dumbledore of the entire event. Stealing blood while he was tied up and killing the Diggory boy, they know everything. Honestly, it can't be that hard to kill an untrained boy?"  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort cried. "I am planing a special surprise for Mr. Potter. (Maybe this one might actually work, though Sky sarcastically.) You amuse me Severus. As when I found you, you are still brilliant, cunning and you certainly don't lack courage. When I visited the school with foolish Quirrell, you were the only one who knew why he was there. Even Dumbledore didn't suspect Quirrell. But, if you want to continue to serve me and live, I suggest you watch that sarcastic tongue. You will tell Avery over there all of the information you know." Voldemort finished, taking off the curse and signaling to Wormtail to take off the binds.  
  
He then proceeded to stride over to Sky. He looked wickedly at the young girl. "Tell me, what is the news? Tell me all about Potter."  
  
"Master," she said, not looking him in the eyes. "They have discovered me. Potter is even more bold now. He and me were having a nice little snog by the beach. He is obviously attracted to me. A perfect chance to discover all of his weaknesses, but thanks to your little get-together, he saw my mark burn black."  
  
"Idiot!" Voldemort screeched. "You and Potter were doing childish kissing? You don't know this Potter! He will somehow twist your feelings and make you fall in the state of weakness known as love. Yet, now you have become very useful to me. You will kill him. I was planning a horrible death for him, but what is worse that being murdered by your love?"  
  
"But- I thought you would wait till the end of the year for the... Never!" Sky shrieked and some very unexpected words spilled out of her mouth. "I love him!"  
  
"No!" Voldemort growled as he saw the flash of silver.  
  
Sky took out her small, sharp dagger from her purse and held the blade at her jugular vein. With the white rose that Harry gave to her in her left hand, she smiled and with tears in her eyes, she smiled at the thought of Harry. The dagger plunged into her perfect throat. Her blood gushed down her neck onto the rose that Harry had given to her. It was horrifyingly beautiful. The perfect, innocent ivory rose was now bold, luscious blood red. Sky, born as Emily Nicole Granger was no more. She died with a small smile on her face. She like Lily died to save the same little boy. Later that night, the two new members, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape let the tears that they had been holding in all day fall silently. Severus was crying because she was so much like Lily, that it made his heart ache. Draco was given such an inexplicable feeling, seeing such great love coming from a single person. He had yet to find the meaning of love.  
  
Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Leaky Cauldron looking very winded after traveling by the portkey. They looked around the pub and saw a couple of people that they knew. Neville and his Grandmother were sipping iced tea in the corner and Deledus Diggle was telling a joke to Doris Crockford. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared from out of the fireplace. She looked around, looking irritated. Then she saw what she was looking for. A pale young girl was reading Hogwarts, A History with a looked of complete ecstasy on her pointed face. She saw Professor McGonagall smiled, then walked over to the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Aurelia, I told you not to wander off! You should have stayed right by the fireplace. I have to meet that new DADA teacher in ten minutes so here is some money for you to get all of your school things. Try to meet some people your age. Look over there," she said eying the Gryffindor threesome. "That's Hermione Granger, my star pupil. With her are two other Gryffindors. In the corner is Neville Longbottom. They will all be in the same year as you. Bye, I have to run," she added before apparating.  
  
Harry and his friends were already walking towards the brick wall that was the entryway to Diagon Alley. Aurelia quickly followed them into the busy street. As the threesome walked up the marble steps leading into Gringotts, a cold hand tapped Aurelia on the shoulder. "You look lost," a pale faced boy with silvery hair drawled. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Aurelia studied the boy up and down. He looks like the man in the Daily Prophet who was responsible for the "very generous" donations to St. Mungo's hospital. Mr. Lucius Malfoy. He must be a good person. "Yes, I'm just starting. I will be in the 5th year. What year are you in?" she asked softly.  
  
"Same as you. Why are you just starting school at Hogwarts now? Exchange student?" he asked with suspicion.  
  
"Err- yeah!. I was at... " she strained trying to remember the name of some foreign school," ... um... Beauxbatons. Yeah, Beauxbatons."  
  
"The French school? You don't look French. Anyways, so you know what house you'll be in?" he sneered.  
  
She eyed him and said, "No. But Slytherin looks like the most fun. It certainly has produced the unique wizards."  
  
Draco was beginning to like this girl. "I'm in Slytherin and I can assure you we're the best house. Much better that Potter's stupid house... anyway, you're parents were our kind, weren't they?"  
  
"Actually, my mother was a muggle and she was raped so I have know idea if my father is magical or not," she said in a strangely high-pitched voice. Her eyes flashed red.  
  
When Draco saw this, she definitely reminded him of, well..... the master. Draco now was unsure how to act. He definitely liked this girl; she was much more lively that Goyle or Crabbe, but she was a mud-blood. On the other hand, she was powerful. He could sense that. Instead, he simply shrugged and asked, "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Aurelia. Aurelia Accendrere. And I am assuming that you are a Malfoy?"  
  
"Correct. Draco Malfoy, to be precise," he answered.  
  
"Cool. The dragon. Anyways, I better go find my supplies, so see you around," she said walking towards the Apothecary.  
  
He would make a very loyal servant, she thought, the instantly forgot. After picking up all her school supplies, she got bored and decided to explore down Knockturn Alley.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together, slurping Florean Fortesque's famous ice cream. They didn't see the girl with long, white blond hair disappear down the Alley behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Aurelia looked around the near empty street. For some reason this area looked familiar. Suddenly, she knew just where to do. A tiny, run-down shack was at the end of the alley. If you squinted, you could barley make out the words Vermiode's Pawn Shop. She knew what she was looking for. An ancient man with a mouthful of pointed teeth greeted the girl. He smiled wickedly and rasped in a metallic voice, "Are you lost, honey?"  
  
Aurelia wasn't sure what she was doing, but fate urged her to fulfill her destiny. The words were already in her mouth before she could begin to comprehend them. "The diary, old fool. You know the one! Give it to me, or face my wrath!"  
  
She didn't see the orange glow in her now curly hair, or the red flicker in her eyes. The man knew who this was. He was now scared. He pulled the ragged, old book from the depths of his cloak and handed it to her. He could only manage to whisper, "Who are you?"  
  
Destiny once again spoke in a loud and clear voice. "I am the true Heiress of Slytherin. The mistress of the Flame and Queen of Fire. All will fear the wrath of Aurelia Slytherin!"  
  
The girl stormed out of the shop with the diary. She didn't look at it. She was in too much shock. All she wanted now was to get back to Hogwarts. The man however, knew what to do. This girl was trouble and the master needed to know about this. 


End file.
